Sad and Happy Times
by Uchida Akira
Summary: Team Natsu go on a mission, what happens when a girl does it for them? What relation has she to Gray? Why doesn't she Ice-make like him? Why do they stay away from each other? Why is the girl so unhappy? Why doesn't she take part in the guild's acts? What type of magic does she use? Is she powerful? Of course! A story about Gray's distant sibling. Read to find out. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Author s Note: Let s make this quick. This is my second story. Gray has a distant relative. What happens when she comes back? After Oracion Seis**.**Before Edolas.** **Enjoy.**

** Sad Times, Happy times.**

_**Chapter 1: Who are you?**_

Team Natsu continued to walk through the forest of Jive town. They were obviously, on a mission. They were looking for the so called Immense claw dark guild. They d decided to stay together in case of an ambush from said guild. They were also making no progress at all.

"Is it me, or have we been going in circles?" Lucy said, finally breaking the ice in the group.

"No, why do you say that? To me we re going in the correct way." Natsu said clearly not seeing that they were at the exact same place. Again.

"Idiot! Look around you for once. Everything is the same!" Lucy said, irritated with Natsu for being so stupid.

"Lucy is right Flame Brain. Take a look around you." Gray said, taking this as an advantage to release some of his teasing on Natsu out.

"What did you say?! Ice princess?!" Natsu retorted.

"I said you re dumb, Ash plate!" Gray yelled.

"I dare you to say that again! Popsicle!" Gray was about to retort when Erza spoke.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting! A-aye!" _'Again with the weirdness.'_ Sigh. "

"Anyway Erza what are we going to do with our situation?" She didn't like the fact she was wasting energy always ending up at the same spot.

"Let's see what we can do about it. Natsu!" She shouted with an authority's voice.

"Y-y-yes m-m-ma am?" Natsu squeaked thinking that he was in some sort of trouble.

"We are going to destroy where we are right now. Gray and Lucy are you two in?" Erza asked turning towards the two not waiting for his answer.

"Of course." Gray said with confidence etched in his voice. Lucy put her hand to her chin in a thoughtful manner. _'Hmm, as long as they don t destroy everything.'_

"Okay, I don t see why not." She said with a little bit of doubt in her voice. Obviously, she was trying to tell them that it was not a good idea and they should come up with something else. But to her team it sounded like words of encouragement.

"Yosh!" yelled Natsu enthusiatically.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy muttered. Erza looked at her.

"Why say so?" Erza asked.

"Oh, nothing. Erza." Lucy said. Erza raised an eyebrow but let it go.

Lucy grabbed Scorpio's key. "Open, gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!" She yelled. He appeared.

"We are!" Was the first thing he said? She sweat dropped. "Re-quip! Heaven s Wheel armour!" Erza yelled.

"Ice: Make: Geyser!" Gray said.

"With a flame on the right hand..." Natsu said, igniting his right hand in flames, bringing it to a fist.

!And a flame on the left hand..." He ignited his left hand in flames before making it a fist and smashed both fist together.

"It makes Fire Dragon's brilliant flame!" He yelled.

"Sand Buster!" Scorpio yelled.

"Dance! My Blades!" The four attacks collided, though the fire, ice and sand did the most damage. They ended up destroying the whole forest.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lucy wailed. Crying at the fact that they had lost the money already though it wasn't confirmed.

"Yes! We did it! That s teamwork!"Natsu cheered.

"Yeah." Gray commented.

"Good work." Erza Said. "We still have to find Immense Claw."Lucy said sniffling.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" "Humph." Gray said.

"Let's go." Erza said before taking off. Lucy soon followed suit. Natsu and Gray run too.

A raven haired girl sighed. She was almost there. She was on her way to Immense Claw. That dark guild had killed too many people for her liking. At first her main objective was to look for the stupid Deliora and defeat him, but some Fairytail mages had beat her to it. So she decided, fine I d just kick back, enjoy and stay out of magic for a while. Then she heard Immense claw had killed thousands of people. She decided that kick back time is probably over. So she went, wearing a black elbow-sleeve shirt, a white mini skirt, (like Lucy s) and a silver sandal.

She finally reached the dark guild. She went in casually like she was already part of them which she wasn t. Immediately a knife was headed for her head. She dodged quickly. She wanted to leave. But it didn't look like they were going to let her go without some 'fun' with her. Ugh. Just thinking about it made her want to puke.

"**Sound Knuckle!**" She yelled. She created a bubble of sound vibrations around her fist and punched the nearest guy, sending him flying with his teammates. They charged. Magic circles appeared, dozens of them.

"**Sound cutter**," She said, in a calm voice. You would pay. With her voice, vibration produced turning into thin blades of sound. They lashed a very single member.

Soon all that was left was the master. He had a strong aura of confidence around him but if you looked closely, you could see he was struggling to stand straight.

"You- you killed all my men," He said in a serious voice. "Let us fight. Winner gets 800,000,000 jewels. Deal?" He said with a smile etched on his face.

"Hn. Be my guest. Deal." He rushed at her; he quickly brought his hands in front of him.

"**Dark magic: Death Tornado.**"

**"Sound Wall**!" She shouted making a wall of sound. They continued fighting that is until she decided to end this.

"**Machine Gun Voice!**" She yelled, shooting a lot of sound bullets to the master. She won. The money was with her in an instant.

"Who are you?" Demanded a voice.

**Author's Note:** _**It s there! Chapter 1. Can you guess who it is? Review to let me know. Also which guild should she join? Ah, probably Fairytail. Hope it not too short. Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gray Has A Sister?!

"Hmm?" She questioned turning to see the voice. Standing there was a red head in armor? Oh well it's not every day that you'd see something weird.

"You're weird, wearing armor and all." As soon as she said this, a red aura, penetrated from the red head. Killing Intent came flowing out of her like water flowing in a stream.

"You dare to insult me? I will show you." She summoned a sword out of nowhere surprising her a little. Just when she was about to strike, a blond girl jumped out.

"Erza! Wait! Don't just act recklessly!" She jumped on her, stopping the red head now dubbed as Erza from attacking. Not that she would have allowed her anyway to make a cut.

"Get off me Lucy! I want to teach her a lesson!" Erza spoke in fury. The blonde girl, Lucy, shook her head as if to say no.

"Unless you calm down! We can't have you beating someone up!" Lucy said. Erza sighed. the killing intent died and so did the red aura of power. Lucy stood up. Erza glared at her.

"Next time, I will not spare you. You're lucky I'm a mage of Fairytail." The girl's eyes widened. Just then a pink haired boy and a dark haired boy came.

"Hey, Erza. We didn't find any of the Immense Claw members. What about you?" The dark haired boy questioned.

"No, when we arrived they were all beaten up. Though this girl," Erza said gesturing to the raven haired girl who was tying her hair in a bun in case of a fight. "Here, seemed like she defeated them. I was about to kill her for calling me weird but Lucy stopped me." The pink haired boy shivered and gave the girl a look that said 'you are lucky you're alive'

"What's your name anyway?" Gray asked.

"Normally I would ask you to introduce yourself first," She said, Gray was about to open his mouth to speak when she cut him off. "It's all right. I was actually here to defeat Immense Claw. Since no one had offered to do it- Not that they had magic anyway- I said, sure."

"Still doesn't answer our question. I'm Lucy Heartifillia." Lucy said. The girl smiled.

"What I was waiting for, someone to introduce themselves first," Gray gaped. She said it was alright. "My name is Katherine…." She trailed off. Gray looked at her. His sister's name was Katherine. It couldn't be her.

"Katherine Fullbuster." Silence filled the room. Erza's mouth was open a little bit. Lucy had her right hand over her mouth. Natsu and Happy had their mouth open completely and eyes bugged out of their sockets. Gray himself felt like crying. Here he thought she was dead and she was standing in front of him like she had never been dead at all.

"Ice Princess has a sister?!" Natsu screamed breaking the ice.

"G-g-gray, I-I-I-I never k-k-knew." Erza stuttered. Lucy blinked, one, two, and three. Gray covered his ears knowing what was going to happen.

"Gray has a sister?!"

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! It's so fun doing this! R&R! Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Join Fairytail?!**


End file.
